Black And White
by The Silver Wolf
Summary: I Do Not Own Naruto.Sasuke's a street whore, Itachi's the most popular. How in the HELL do these two manage to live in the same house?ItaSasu, also VERY slight NaruSasu and GaaSasu.
1. Black And White

**The Silver Wolf: **back when I was in 8th grade...like 4 years ago...that whole gay movement thing was going on, and I was looking through all of my old English assignments last night and found a research paper that I did on it. This story came from the inspiration from that paper. I just decided to use Sasuke and Itachi.

**FULL Summary:** Sasuke's a whore living in this streets of the big city Konoha. He relies on his friends a lot, and he envies his older brother...a lot. He thinks his older brother hates him when it's actually the opposite. Itachi loves his brother...maybe a little too much. Itachi wants to help Sasuke out of this rut that their mother got him into. He wasn't aware that their mother had taught him all of this. He tells the director of the musical at the local theater to let Sasuke have a go at creating the set and help to build it. Maybe getting his creative side out and making him feel like he accomplished something will bring him around to his senses. Itachi let's Gaara in on his plan to change Sasuke and how he can help...and how he can help with his own relationship issues. Itachi is dating Kabuto, has been since he quit being a ninja and almost killed Kabuto. Kabuto forgave Itachi and fell in love with him. Now that Itachi finds himself in love with his brother, he has to somehow break it to Kabuto without hurting him too much.

Oh, and Naruto and Sauske, and Gaara are BEST friends in this. They tell each other everything and it's one of those "no one gets left behind" things. Sasuke met Naruto and Gaara when he moved into the city with Itachi.

**WARNING: READ OF YOUR OWN WILL!!! UCHIHACEST!!** **MY PARENTS TOLD ME TO ELABORATE THIS!! TO ALL THE COPS AND LAW OFFICIALS OUT THERE THAT SHOULD JUST SO HAPPEN TO READ THIS FIC, IT DOES NOT REFLECT MYSELF OR MY FAMILY IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!! THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THAT'S ALL IT EVER WILL BE. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR ATTITUDES. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC THE WRONG WAY!!!!**

**Black And White**

There was something about him that always provoked feelings from within me that I could never understand. But he hates me...it's something I've known for a long time, he is my brother, but he is my mortal enemy, and I could never love someone like him. The way his voice flows through the air, smooth, elegant, entrancing, enticing. Forever longing I seemed to be, but I failed to recognize my own brother, as Uchiha, Itachi. Always cold, uncaring, silent as the grave. His hair long, and flawless, people looked upon him with knowing eyes, and expectation high.

I receive the same expecting stares of knowing power, my father expects me to be like Itachi, but the day I become a ruthless ninja, is the day the I kill off my two best friends, and I would never do that, I love them too much. It's just one of those sayings...you know? Naruto and Gaara have been my friends for as long as I can remember, but I'm not going to dwell on them, this doesn't concern them.

My father, a conceited asshole who looks at and has eyes only for Itachi. My mother, a slut my father found roaming the streets one day, has eyes for neither of her children. She's always out doing her, "job" I suppose you could call it, but in proper society, prostitution is illegal and looked down upon. Something I've known for quite a while, my mother the whore.

My brother the silent, my father the abuser, my mother the whore, and I, Sasuke Uchiha, the suicidal. My family had nothing against me, except everything in the world, my mother never wanted me, but when my father found out I was a boy, he made her give birth to me. When I was told this, if I were a girl, I would have never been given life. Sometimes, after hearing this, I wished I was a female in my whore mother's womb. I never looked back on that notion for a moment.

Ideas about transvestism flooded my thoughts constantly...if I were a girl my family would abandon me, and I'd be free to do as I please, but as long as I stay confined within this male body I'm chained to the post that they claim I dwell within. My room, shades drawn, no lamps lit, the only thing that could pose as a treat of light where the faintly lit candles and incense burning on my dresser. The bed in my room covered in black fine silk, and blood red velvet.

But the pain of going through surgery disturbed me, so I dealt with my life the way it has been laid out before me. It has nothing to do with anyone else but me, but those two people, afore mentioned in my thoughts, seemed to have wedged their way into the hellish pit of the riddle box that is my life.

**Naruto's POV:**

I looked down the street, my bubbly attitude attracting a lot of attention, or so I'm used to. I saw Sasuke sitting on the ground, leaned up against the wall of a building, he's thinking about his life again...I always find him here dwelling on the past of his problems with his family. He had, and still has a hard life, I feel for him. But I do not agree with his methods of dealing with his sitiations.

He was a cutter, but when he started getting tattoo's he found that to be a better source of pain, so naturally, his body had them everywhere.

He was in something unusually sexy for him today. His hair was in it's usual spikes, his black vest that he usually never wore out in public, with his family crest on the zipper was beginning to get a little too short for him. His pants that hugged his lithe hips and legs were a fine black leather covered in white belts around his waist and up and down both legs. The tattoo across his hips and down a little lower still was clearly visual. The other tattoo up his left arm across his chest, to his neck and stopping at the bottom of his jaw was clearly shown as well. His ear was pierced so that there was no skin left showing, just metal rings, and a red stone. And in the other ear, a black stone with metal rings all the way up his ear. The black gloves he always wore with the fingers cut off went up his fore arm and were held in place with a metal rim under his elbow. He was sexy...in one of those bad ways. Some people actually mistook him for his mother, and that's why he got arrested so much. But not in the slums of the city...everyone knew him here.

I hated thinking of my best friend this way...but I couldn't help it. His brother, Itachi, and himself were the too sexiest people in all of the city, and they both knew it.

His brother had announced that he was attracted to someone particular in the city, but he wouldn't say who, and that left only Sasuke as fair game. This turned all of Itachi's fans into Sasuke fans.

This was actually the only part of town that he was safe in. The only part o f town he hasn't been arrested in yet. And the slums were the perfect place for him to live the rest of his days. This was the only place where people knew him as just another person, and not Itachi's younger brother. The people here understood him, and knew him for all he was worth. And I knew this was the only place he is during the day. Here, or at the estate that his brother bought when they moved here.

"Sasuke?" I shook him from his thoughts, and I felt bad, but I had to say hi.

"Naruto..." he said looking at me with exasperated eyes.

"I'm sorry to anger you, but you said for me to meet you here...is something on your mind, Sasuke-kun?" I looked at his annoyed expression, and I watched it soften into ruttish desire that could not be mollified. I was out of his reach when it came to those sentiments, and he knew it.

"I think I'm in love with my brother...Naruto..." said the heap on the ground that was Sasuke. I looked at him with incredulity building in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

**Narrator's POV:**

"You love your brother? I thought you hated him, every time you would speak of him your words seethed with hatred." Naruto was trying to comprehend all of the few words that Sasuke had spoken.

"I know..." Sasuke began to rise from his place of sitting, and stood taller than Naruto when he got up. "I don't know what came over me last night...but I had a dream...and it wound up being, what a doctor would call, a nocturnal emission." Sasuke's voice hung in the air like a chime of bells.

"Why would that happen?" Naruto couldn't understand it, and his head was starting to ache.

"I'm not sure, but I am finally sure that I'm in love with my brother."Sasuke finally felt the embarrassing effects of his words and tried to hide behind his long bangs.

"What do you mean finally? I thought it was definite that you hated-" Naruto was cut off.

"I made it seem that way...all the while I've been at a variance with myself about it." Sasuke looked to his left and his hair, being that of a movie star, swayed in the wind, the way how the front cascaded down into his face, while the back was spiked to resist gravity.

Naruto felt a slight flush creep up into his cheeks, the crimson color threatening his features. He felt like he was at a photo shoot of a model. The wind being the fan that they usually use to get that wind blown effect, and Sasuke standing there posing for a shot.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was staring at him the way a lot of the females and gay men around the slums had. "You know I charge...I'm more like my mother than you know..." this brought Naruto out of his day dreams and back to the matter at hand. Which of coarse, Sasuke is always the matter at hand.

Naruto's mind was battling with him on weather or not to pay Sasuke the one hundred bucks to take him to bed. It seemed like he needed the money. Sasuke was growing thin, and it looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"I'll pay...you know I always do...otherwise I'd never carry around spare cash with me for occasions such as these." Naruto gave Sasuke a seductive glance that to any other person would have them forget about the money and take Naruto right there and then. But not Sasuke...he remembered what his mother had said to him.

"_If it's not someone you love and they want to bang you anyway...charge them." _

His mother's words were always the way he acted on the street. People, men and women, would approach him and ask of him things he was reluctant to give, but gave anyway, if only for the money.

People walked by the seductive looking pair in the middle of the street.

"Well then, if you have the money on you, I don't see why I should decline a client, even if you are my best friend." A smirk raced across Sasuke's features and the wind died down suddenly. His hair fell into his face and covered his eyes, which gave him that look that could kill. And if Naruto were any other ninja, he'd probably be dead by now.

**(Time Skip)**

Sasuke...being the one that's being paid for this, was always on the bottom, and lets his client do what he will with his body. The money sat on his dresser across the room, and Naruto wouldn't let him get it until he was through.

Naruto came inside of Sasuke, and he shouted Sasuke's name. While Sasuke, being used to all of this by now, just let out the breath he was holding and looked around the room. He fell forward onto the bed, and Naruto fell backwards on his ass.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, his erection subsiding from the recent events.

"You can have your money...I'm done..." Naruto got up from his place on the floor and went to get his clothes back on so he could sit and talk to his friend face to face. "You know...I think Itachi came home sometime while we were in here." Naruto said as he grabbed for his pants that somehow landed over a chair.

"I know...I heard the door close downstairs." As Sasuke finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door.

"_Sasuke? You done with that client of yours yet? I need to speak with you about something." _said Itachi from the other side of the door.

"Give me a minute to get dressed Nii-san!" Sasuke spoke through a few chokes on saliva as Naruto continued to kiss him. "Naruto..." he whispered, "It's another fifty for a make out session."

"Bastard..." said Naruto and walked over to the dresser and grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

He walked out the door and ran into Itachi on the way down the stairs. "Sorry Itachi...Didn't see ya."

"Naruto? Was that you making all that noise?" Itachi was stunned, and he saw Naruto shove a few extra dollar bills in his pockets. "I gotta go Itachi, I'll see ya later!" Naruto raced out of the door to the mansion that was now known as the Uchiha estate, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Itachi made his way up the stairs to his brother's room. His brother was still without a shirt sitting on the end of his bed.

"Was that Naruto? I thought you said you wouldn't do your friends anymore?" Itachi looked at this pathetic thing that was his brother. This sickly situation that was his brother's life. He couldn't bare to see the one he loved the most in this kind of state. He wanted to say how much he loved Sasuke, but his gut wouldn't allow. Sasuke, after all was his brother, and it just wasn't right for him to be in love with his own flesh and blood.

"Naruto had money on him..." was Sasuke's only reply, and he kept staring forward into the nothingness that was his bedroom. The black abyss.

Itachi couldn't argue with his little brother...it would only end in him getting angry enough to say something he really didn't want to say. he left his little brother in his room to think about what he and his friend had just done together...Sasuke always had sessions like these after he fucked one of his friends. Sometimes Itachi wondered if Sasuke really did love someone or not...? Maybe Sasuke really was just like their mother...

**End:**

**The Silver Wolf: **I know...I know...it's my first attempt at the whole Uchihacest thing...let me know how it's going so far...

Read my other stories too...my favorite one is Once Upon A Winter's Day.


	2. Of Mice And Men

**The Silver Wolf: **Eh...I thought about it...this story is going nowhere fast...if I don't do something with it soon, it'll be a failure...like my very first fanfiction was...it got shot down the day I posted it...XD Thanks to those that reviewed! Appreciate it!

Oh and if it hasn't already been established, everyone is still ninja in here, just because I labeled it as an AU doesn't mean they're not still ninja. They're just living lives as ninja's under a different circumstance.

**I forgot this in the first part...but I'm only going to say this once, I don't own Naruto or the characters from it. The only Character I own from my Naruto fics, is Ashe, and I don't think she'll be appearing in this one. So there!**

**Chapter 2: Of Mice And Men**

I looked around my room, I felt like shit...I guess this is how one would feel after getting fucked by their best friend and then just left to think about it. I knew my brother wanted to talk to me about something...but I couldn't bring myself to g et up off the bed.

I thought about Naruto and Gaara for a few minutes, how they've always been there for me, but were they really there for me? Or were they just there so they could get me for free every now and then...?

I shut my mind down because I didn't feel like thinking about it. I got up and put the pouch back around my leg that contained my kuni, and shuriken back around my leg, and went out of the room, I didn't bother with a shirt, I was only gonna get it dirty later.

Itachi said he wanted to talk to me about something...I needed to find out what it was that he wanted. I knocked on his door...I wasn't going in there...it was white. Itachi came to the door and motioned for me to go in, but I just stared at him. I couldn't handle walking into such a bright and happy place. Itachi got the hint and walked outside of the room and shut the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about getting out of this life that you have. I know it might be hard for you, but I don't want you to lead the life our mother did." Itachi looked deep into my eyes, which had no emotion to start with. I knew he was having a hard time reading me, because I knew my eyes were always blank...no sign of life, or light in my eyes, ever. "Sasuke, you're my brother, I have to take care of you, I don't want you fucking everything that moves like mother."

"Mother eventually found father, didn't she? I'll find someone I can spend the rest of my life with, but you'll never get me to change. Mother trained my mind to be like hers. You never noticed it, but while you and father were out doing father, son outings, mother stayed at home with me. She taught me sex education at the age of ten. After that, haha, taught me how to do it with both men and women by the age of twelve, I guess she thought I'd just be that attractive, and she was right." I paused for a moment and looked into Itachi's eyes which were brimming with tears, but they never came.

"I-I never knew Sasuke." he said and looked to the floor.

" Don't give me pity, the life I lead now is because of family, isn't that how it's supposed to be?" I gave him a look I really didn't intend for him to see. It was the look I used to seduce most of my clients. I saw a slight blush rear it's ugly head over my brother's face.I saw this and kept staring at him through my have open eyes. I gave him a look of pure sorrow, and he saw it, and I walked away from him.

**XXXX**

I walked the streets of the slums, the next day, hoping to find Sasuke and Gaara, they usually hang around there during the day. I walked by my favorite food stand, and I decided to stop for a bite to eat for lunch. I couldn't help but wonder if what I did was wrong...Sasuke had told Gaara and myself that he didn't want us to do that anymore...but he's just too irresistible.

"Naruto? You seem like something's wrong." said the waitress I knew as Ashe, she'd been working here for as long as I'd been coming here.

"It's nothing Ashe, don't worry about it. I just did something I don't think I rightly should have done. And I think I'm going to hear about it from my friend soon enough." I looked to Ashe, "The usual...if you don't mind."

"I'll get your ramen, and I'll be back to talk to you about Sasuke...and don't act like that's not what this is about, because it always winds up being about him in the end." She gave me a cheery smile, "I know you way too well Naruto."and she walked away.

I know I shouldn't be telling her everything that happens between me and Sasuke, but sometimes it just comes out that way...it doesn't work well the way I talk openly about private matters. Sasuke would kill me if he found out I'd been talking about this with a waitress.

**XXXX**

I looked around the house, trying to find some solace within my troubled mind.My heart ached, and I knew I couldn't live like this...living a lie to myself, and to Itachi...I had to tell him. I had to tell him I'm in love with him. I can't...it'd be too much all at one time. Mother and Father are coming for a visit, and Naruto and Gaara were going to be coming over to meet them.

I can't tell Itachi I'm in love with him while everyone's here. Everyone will be staying here at the house for the weekend, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. It'd be a shame if father found out his younger son was physically attracted to his eldest son.

Every time I think about Itachi, it gets harder and harder for me to control myself, I usually wind up in my bathroom, which thank god was directly connected to my bedroom. Each time got worse and worse...it wasn't like it was just something I could shrug off either. It was something that was sticking to me like yesterday's pancakes. It wasn't going to release me any time soon. It was something that was going to bother me over and over again until it got its way.

A knock came from my door...I knew it was Itachi, no one else was here yet.

"Come in...it's open." I said not tearing my eyes away from the ceiling. I was hard enough just to keep my eyes open lying in this forsaken position.

XXXX

Itachi walked in to find Sasuke lying on his bed in a spread eagle position, it was the most enticing thing he'd seen all day. But he wasn't about to let himself slip up. His parents were coming to stay with them for the weekend, and it wasn't going to be pleasant between Itachi and their father. Their father always liked Itachi best, while their mother, liked Sasuke best. It was one of those, "playing favorites" things that no one wants to hear about in a family. But alas...their family has played favorites for many years, and to this day still plays the never-ending game that their parents supposedly never get tired of.

Itachi wanted to jump on top of Sasuke and say he didn't care how much money he had to pay his whore of a brother, but it wasn't going to happen, Itach's will power was too strong for his own good.

Itachi remembered why he'd come into Sasuke's room in the first place, "Would you like me to make you something for dinner before I leave? I'm going out tonight with a friend of mine, and I probably won't be home until one or two in the morning..." Itachi looked at Sasuke for a decent answer, but all he got was...

"Good...more time for me to look through the streets for work and then bring it back here...I hate going to other places...they seem so much less than being here."Sasuke continued to stare at the ceiling, and Itachi was slowly, yet pathetically, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

"I'll leave you something in the oven just in case you get hungry for something other than sex, little brother." and with that, Itachi left the room and closed the door behind him leaving Sasuke in the dark room, all alone.

Sasuke let out a sign of frustration and then threw one of his belts at the wall making a loud banging noise and making a dent in the wall.

**XXXX**

Itachi heard the object hit the wall, and he almost wanted to cry, he didn't know what his younger brother was going through, and he don't think he ever wanted to know. Nonetheless, he felt sorry for his little brother, and wanted to do everything in his power to make his brother life right again. He didn't care if he had to sacrifice himself to make it right, Sasuke was family, and he needed to be treated as such.

Itachi walked down the stairs and out into the main foyer of the house, he heard a knock at the door, wondering who it was, he answered it. It was one of Sasuke's friends, Gaara showed up.

"Hello Gaara, um...he's upstairs in his room. However, I'm not sure he's in the mood" Itachi was cut short by Gaara's deep voice.

"Don't worry about it Itachi...he's never in the mood, but I show up anyway." Gaara's sorrowful pathetic voice rang in his ears as something to be pondered upon later. No wonder Sasuke always felt the way he did, he hung out with people like Gaara...yet despite the way the two of them acted, they still kept little Naruto around. The hyper-active idiot ninja that always threatened both of the other ninja's sanity. Itachi didn't take well to the whole ninja thing, so he left them to it. They needed the skills more than he did. He didn't require to have weapons on him at all times, and didn't need to know any self defense, he was in a position that only required him to be the nice person that he is.

**XXXX**

I went up to Sasuke's room to see how he was doing. I heard from Ashe about the little scuffle he and Naruto had had yesterday. I didn't want to be left out, however I respected Sasuke's wishes a little more than Naruto did. I'll keep myself in tact while I'm here.

I knocked on his door, and a moan of annoyance let me in. Sasuke really was in no mood to deal with any shit today. His body was thrown over his bed like a stuffed chew toy of a dog, and his he looked like he'd been smoking again. Usually he doesn't smoke unless I'm with him or he's in a public bar. I guess the guilt of Naruto must really be getting to him. He shouldn't let such a moron get to him like this. He's only going to tear himself apart from grief.

"Sasuke..." I sighed as I walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed.

"You heard about Naruto and myself haven't you? That's why you're here? To see if I'm okay?"

Sasuke sounded huffy about the whole thing, and it seemed he knew everything that I was about to say, already. "I was smoking again...don't worry about it, next time I'll call you." I was relieved that he said next time he'd call me, but this time wasn't next time. He needed to realize that he couldn't do it without me there again.

"Sasuke...you know how you get when you get high, it'snot something to just be messed with. I really don't want you doing it again unless I'm with you, okay?" I tried to sound as serious as I possibly could, although my stoic attitude and my monotonous voice seemed to give Sasuke and everyone else the impression that I really could just have cared less. But I really cared for Sasuke despite how ever much he hated me.

"I bet you've also heard that I've fallen in love with my own brother?" Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at me.

Even through my stoic face, a shocked expression somehow came over me, "That part..." I said to him, "I seemed to have missed." I said looking at him, his slender form lying in front of me. His glorious face, and all its beauty...but I couldn't be thinking about these things right now. It wasn't the time. I was here because I needed to be with Sasuke in his times, not mine. However, his times came a lot more often than not, and my times here, in this room, alone with him, were beginning to lack.

"Not you too...I can't handle seeing the two of you look at me as if I'm your next meal. I can't stand the way you two look at me like that. Those pleading eyes, and those seductive smiles, both of you drive me insane! I'm not in love with the two of you, Gaara. Neither you or Naruto seem to understand this. Both of you! Just because you have the money doesn't mean I always want to have sex with you guys, even though I give the two of you the biggest discount in the world, I just don't want it anymore." Sasuke sat up abruptly, and sat on the edge of the bed, huddled over in a feeble hunch. "I can't take this life anymore Gaara. I want to rid myself of it, I only want my brother, I only love, Itachi. Why can't I just find some place to be with Itachi where no one can bother us, leave my brother and I in peace with each other?" Sasuke's voice became cracked and harder to hear. His face tensed up and I noticed tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

I couldn't stand to see my best friend like this, he really was tearing himself apart from the inside. And it wasn't getting any better by me staring at him the way I am. I shook myself from any and all notion to bed Sasuke here and now, and focused more on how to make him feel better. The poor guy, he could barely hold himself together in front of me, when he's usually so good at it. His life was getting the better of him, and even I could see this.

"Oh Gaara...what can I do?" he shook his head, his sobs more clear. "What can I do?" he started shaking, and his voice wasn't even his own any longer, it was that of a weeping child. "My mother's coming this weekend, and she's going to be so proud of me for growing up to be the whore that she once was, but when my father sees me, he'll loathe my existence and wish for me to be like Itachi. I can't stand my family playing favorites anymore." Sasuke broke full out crying right in front of me.

"Sasuke..."I sighed and placed my arm around him as he leaned into my shoulder for comfort. A tear slid down my face as I held on to the shaking form in front of me, not even I had it this bad. But only Sasuke could change the way he lived.

"Sasuke, only you can change the way you live...you do realize this don't you?" I cupped the side of his face with my hand, and he looked at me, locked eyes with me. "Only you have the power to change the path that you have set for yourself. It's not fate, or destiny that controls you, they are simply things that people have brought about to explain why certain things happen, but those are just myths. Grab you life by the horns, devil horns even, and swing them around until they are where you want them to be. The bull listens if provoked, take some advice from your brother, I'm sure he's more than willing to help you." his eyes tore away from mine, and I let go of his face.

"I'm sure you're terribly right my dear friend, and I thank you for your words, but right now, I wish for nothing than to be left to myself." Sasuke spoke in broken, words that came from the heart. He wished to be left alone, and I would leave him to his thoughts.

I rose from the place where I was sitting, and walked to the door, "I'm sure if you ask, Itachi will be more than willing to help, swallow your pride Sasuke, he's your brother, there for you always. Family." I left him in his room with those words to think over.

**XXXX**

I guess because of my dark outlook on life, I always thought that my brother hated me. Now that I think about it, everything and anything he's ever done leads, only up to him loving me, as his family. Just...family. That's all I'll ever be to him, is family.

**XXXX**

Sasuke threw another one of his belts against the wall and almost wanted to cry. Gaara left the house, so he couldn't call him back up so he could lean on his shoulder and let his troubles drain from his body with his tears.

Sasuke was at wits end with all of this crying shit, and he wasn't about to let it finally get to him. It was one of those things he really didn't like about himself.

**XXXX**

I can't believe myself, I can't believe I love my brother as more than just a brother. I bet he would flip out and kick me out of the house altogether. I can't keep this up, I have to tell Itachi I love him, I have to, I HAVE TO!

**XXXX**

I can't think straight, I wanna go home, I can't stay here with Kabuto, I need to go home to Sasuke. Who know's what he might be up to? He might need me for something and me not be there!

"I'm sorry Kabuto, I have to leave. I can't leave Sasuke at home by himself for more than an hour, or I get worried he might try and kill himself again." I got up from the bench we were sitting on, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"It's okay Itachi, he's your brother, it's understandable." Kabuto was very understanding with me, and blowing him off like this all the time, just because I don't trust Sasuke alone in a house where sharp objects can be easily reached.

I took off for home.

**End:**

**The Silver Wolf:** Here's the basic jist of things thus far.

EVERYONE IS OR USED TO BE A NINJA!

Itachi: used to be a ninja, but when he almost killed his best friend, Kabuto, he gave it up and now all he wants is to live a normal life with his "lover" Kabuto, and his brother Sasuke. But what Itachi doesn't know is that he's got quite the experience in store for himself when Sasuke comes out with all his feelings. Gave up being a ninja to be with the one he loves.

Sasuke: Sasuke is basically a fucking man whore who puts himself out there, even to his best friends. He despises his brother all because he thinks Itachi hates him when he really doesn't. His best friends are Gaara and Naruto. Became a ninja to protect himself if he needed to from a crazy client

Naruto: The sexiest, and youngest of the trio, Naruto is constantly taking advantage of Sasuke's position, and keeps putting pressure on Sasuke so Naruto can get his fix. Naruto really means no harm, and he's really trying to respect his friend's wishes as much as possible. Became a ninja to prove that he's not just another sexy face.

Gaara: The Oldest and most sensible of the trio. He's always going to Sasuke to help his friend through hard times. He is physically attracted to Sasuke as well, but he can sometimes restrain himself a little bit better than Naruto can. Sasuke greatly loves and appreciates Gaara for his will power. Became a ninja to protect his friends and what's left of his family.

Kabuto: Almost lost his life to Itachi in the past. Itachi saw his mistakes and gave up being a ninja. Kabuto saw through Itachi's feelings and fell in love with him. Both have been lovers ever since. Gave up being a ninja to lead a normal life.


	3. SORRY!

**The Silver Wolf: **I got stuck for a moment with this one, it's a common occurrence and people get annoyed with me for it. I've been working really hard with my school because it's officially Hell Week for us right now. The School Musical "Little Shop of Horrors" is getting put on this week. Also I have to get a production into my TV teacher to get aired this weekend on television. So I'm swamped for time

I'm not going to have any time to write ANYTHING! Or do any updates. I'm really sorry. But I'll get them out as soon as I can, promise!


	4. The Town Show

**The Silver Wolf: **I'm so sorry about this long wait guys...it's been a real rough week for me, Hell Week really was a Hell Week, but the show played over really well and on closing night we had a full house. Little Shop Of Horrors was a hit at the Winslow Township High School Sarah Gordy Auditorium. But I lost my iPod, got sick, pissed off the guy I have a crush on, along with numerous other things...but here's what became of Hell Week. This chapter kinda reflects how I felt after Hell Week was over.

**WARNING: Do not read this if you don't like Uchihacest, or Yaoi in general. You have been warned.**

**WARNING 2!!: SAW 3 SPOILERS!!! if you haven't seen the 3rd SAW movie and don't wanna know about it, when Sasuke starts talking about it, skip over it! Or if you really don't care you can read it anyway...but there's my spoiler warning.**

**I don't own ANY of the films talked about either!! well I do...I just...eh...XD...you know what I mean!!!!**

**Chapter 3: The Town Show**

I had just downed a few teaspoons of that Dayquil crap, and was sitting in my room. I found out my parents weren't coming tomorrow, my mother had come down with a head cold, and they'd had to push their arrival date back so she would be well while she was here with us. 'By my calculations', my brother had said, 'they should be here the opening night of that show at the theater.'

There was a show being put on in town, and they were looking for people to help build the set. My brother said I should give it a shot, I might like it. Being the artist that I was I couldn't say no to possibly designing an entire set for a musical. Rumor was that it would be Little Shop Of Horrors. I always loved to watch that plant eat people when I was a kid.

I left the house and went down to the theater to see if they would let me design and build the set for the show. I already had it built in my head, this would be really easy.

I went into the "house" as they call it in theatrical terms, and did a once over of the stage. It was big enough, with room to spare, for what I had in mind. Now that I had the set built in my head, I was sifting through colors for paint.

"You're Sasuke aren't you?" said some random dude from behind me.

"Yes, what of it? Who are you?"

"I'm the director if the show, Kakashi Hatake. Nice to finally see you after so long, and glad to know you remembered your old sensei." Kakashi said that last part dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sensei..." I said staring at how big the stage was.

"Itachi told me to let you have at my stage with your ideas. He told me you're an incredible artist underneath that shell of yours."

"Well, at least my brother knows a little bit about me..."

"I'll leave this up to you, just tell me what you'll need and we'll get a crew on it. I'm sure by now you've heard what our show is."

I nodded my head, "Little Shop of Horrors...right?" Kakashi nodded his head, and I returned to doing my once over of the stage. He left me to my work-in-progress.

**XXXX**

I don't know what I was thinking taking on a project like this, it's so time consuming, and I'm not even getting paid for it. But I must admit, the set was coming out just as I had imagined it. But the rest of the crew said they were seeing purple.

I'll admit, my color scheme wasn't the best, but it gave the set that dark Skid Row look the director was going for. They made fun of it openly, but they also said they really liked it. A few of the comments I heard were, 'Barney threw up all over our stage', and 'I'm seeing purple!' and someone would reply, 'No, not purple, red and blue!'

It was all a matter of accepting healthy criticism. I could handle it, it's not like people haven't pointed out my flaws before anyway.

I asked people to distance themselves unless they really needed to be doing something on the surround, because I was spray-painting graffiti on it. By the end of the day I had the entire surround looking like a graffiti-ed back alley brick wall. I got a lot of compliments. Skid Row was the main graffiti of the set, and I went around asking people for their initials and putting them up on the surround in a graffiti like manner. But of coarse, the base color of the surround was purple, and everyone had to bust my nuts about that, and THEN compliment it.

All the 3-D bricks on the set were made of cardboard and brown construction paper, they were then painted...guess what color? PURPLE!! It annoyed a few people that there was so much purple in the set, but Kakashi seemed to like the feel it gave the stage, that really dark eerie feel. So no one really said anything against my designs.

**XXXX**

I walked into the house and Itachi was there, he smiled at me, and went back to watching his movie with Kabuto, they were clinging to each other, then I heard a scream from the TV. I looked over a little more and saw that they were watching...SAW III. I thought they just should have left it at SAW I and be done with it, but no, they had to make a SAW II and have a cliffhanger at the end of it. Leave the guy there to rot! Yeesh, Jigsaw's almost dead anyway, actually, now that I remember the movie, Jigsaw gets murdered at the end of SAW III. But whatever, I really didn't feel like watching or remembering movies I've seen hundreds of times.

They probably stole that movie out of my room, not the family cabinet. Most of the house's horror movies were found in my room. A relatively decent collection of horror movies and Tim Burton Films, like Big Fish, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Ed Scissorhands, Mars Attacks, Corpse Bride, The Hills Have Eyesthe remake, The Lost Boys, The Grudge I and II, Ju-On, Reincarnation, The Crow I and II, Saw I, II, and III, Beeltejuice, 28 Days Later, AVP, The Ring I and II. As I was going over my movie cabinet in my head, I had the sudden urge to watch Reincarnation. That Sequel to the Grudge movies always got me. Even though I've seen it 5 times now, I always jump at a few select parts, still. I also had an urge to watch Decoy, and a few others. The Tales from the Crypt are my favorite though.

I walked up the stairs to my room only to find Naruto and Gaara in my room, seemed like they were waiting for me...that's another movie I wanna watch now, The Waiting.

"What's up guys?" I looked at Gaara, he seemed to be the one to want to talk first, but Naruto interrupted him.

"SASUKE! Hey man! We just came to say hi, and too see if you wanted to go out tonight!" Naruto bounced toward me, but his advance was stopped by my boot connecting with his chest.

"What he said..." said Gaara from over in the corner.

"I have a better idea, how about you guys stay here tonight, and we'll watch movies all night long scaring Naruto shitless." I smirked at that last part because I know Naruto doesn't like my movies.

"YEAH! Hey...wait a second!!!" Naruto screamed, loud enough to wake the dead.

**XXXX**

Gaara was lying down on Sasuke's bed with Naruto tightly clinging to his arm, scared out of his wits at The Hills Have Eyes. Sasuke was propped up against the corner of his bed sitting on the floor with his back to the other two, facing the TV.

Naruto would always get scared when they watched these kinds of movies, and Gaara would always wind up scaring the shit outta him with his power over sand.

**XXXX**

I smiled as I sensed Gaara moving around on the bed above me, the part where they explode the tree was coming and I knew Gaara was gonna get Naruto then.

I knew it, as soon as the tree exploded Naruto screamed and a pile of sand fell on my head.

I looked up at Gaara and he just smiled back at me. "Gaara, you are bad, not as bad as me, but still bad."

I went back to watching the movie, and Itachi walked in the room and almost slipped on a pile of sand. '_Will the interruptions never end?' _I thought to myself, and smirked as Gaara apologized for not picking up his mess.

"That's okay, I just came to put this movie back and ask Sasuke if I could borrow another one." I felt his gaze shift to me, and I couldn't exactly ignore him.

"Just don't take The Grudge movies or Reincarnation, I'm watching them later."

"That's fine, I just wanted Big Fish if that's okay with you?"Itachi smiled at me.

"That's fine. I'm going to bed early tonight, so when you're done with Big Fish just leave it in the Cabinet downstairs. I have to work at the Stage in the morning." I settled myself back down as my brother walked across the room and took the movie he wanted and went back to Kabuto.

**XXXX**

By the time the movie was over, Gaara and Naruto had fallen asleep on my bed, I decided that if I put the other movies in that I wanted to watch, I'd wake them up. I pushed Naruto over and slid under the covers on the other end of the bed so my feet were where the other boy's heads were.

I drifted into a sleep knowing where I was for once, and what my plans were tomorrow. I was going to the Stage, and doing a final once over of the paint before opening night in two days.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: **I think I did well with this one. It's not one of my more brilliant ideas, but my friends inspired me for this chapter. And I think I'm going to keep it going in this direction, slowly getting Sasuke out of his little whore-ish hole. Hope you guys liked it!!


	5. Sasuke's Pink Undies

**The Silver Wolf: **My personal critic for this story, just because he likes it so much, gave me a few pointers to fix this up a bit. I'm gonna try a few of his ideas.

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's Pink Unndies**

I was waiting downstairs for my parents to get here. Sasuke and his friends were still asleep upstairs, they've been here for the past couple of days, and they won't leave for some odd reason or another. I can at least convince Kabuto to go home every once in a while. Although...I had to say something to him tonight that I'm hoping he'll understand.

The doorbell rang, and there was a loud thump upstairs simultaneously. I didn't even bother to yell up at the boys, I just went to the door.

"Mother, Father, it's so good to see you again." I said, and invited them into the house that myself and Sasuke have been sharing in this city for the past couple years.

They have never been here before, and they seemed to be giving the house the once over as they were walking in the door.

"Where's my little boy, Itachi?" said my mother as she placed her coat over one of the kitchen chairs.

"He's upstairs with his friends. They've been staying with us for a little while to keep Sasuke out of trouble." I had to real quick make up an excuse for the two morons that wouldn't leave until opening night, which was tonight.

"He's got friends? How odd..." my father said, a little skeptical at first, but then he heard the banging around upstairs, and Naruto laugh and yell. "Indeed..." was the only thing he had to say after that.

**XXXX**

"_SASUKE! MOTHER AND FATHER ARE HERE!!" _I heard Itachi yell up the stairs, from the kitchen.

'Oh great,' I thought to myself, 'just when I was starting to have some fun.' I looked back at what Gaara and myself had come up with to scare Naruto.

Naruto was trapped in a pile of sand in the middle of the floor screaming and banging around yelling at Gaara to let him go.

"I'M COMIN!!" I yelled back down the stairs. "You guys wanna come meet my parents? They'll expect you to introduce yourselves since you're here...uh...you can let him go now, Gaara." I said with a slight laugh behind the statement.

Gaara recalled his sand and Naruto was able to get up.

**XXXX**

Naruto got up and the first thing he did was thank Gaara for letting him up. Gaara glanced over at Sasuke as if to silently say, 'it was his idea'.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who tried to run at the last second, but Naruto tackled Sasuke out the door and they rolled down the stairs fighting and screaming the whole way down. They fumbled into the kitchen and landed at Itachi's feet.

Itachi looked down at them with a scowl on his face. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you today?" Itachi said as he helped his little brother and Naruto up off the floor. As soon as Sasuke got back on his feet he properly greeted his parents, and went back to grappling with Naruto.

Gaara came down the stairs, and looked at the two boys fighting, or wrestling, whatever you want to call it, on the floor.

Sasuke's parent's looked ashamed of their youngest son for being such a moron in a time like this.

**XXXX**

After the whole thing with them and Sasuke's parents becoming thoroughly embarrassed with him, they all managed to find their way back into Sasuke's room.

Gaara had fallen asleep on Sasuke's bed, but not really, he just had his eye's closed.. Naruto got bored and started going through Sasuke's drawers. As soon as Sasuke noticed Naruto was going through his stuff he turned and yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going through your underwear...why?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke innocently as if this was no problem.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Sasuke screamed and jumped up to drag Naruto away from the drawer, but Naruto fled from the Uchiha's grip and found his way back to the drawer, digging and throwing underwear everywhere, a pair landed on Gaara's head, and his foot, and Sasuke was becoming very angry.

"WHAT!? It's not like you have..." Naruto stopped his sentence...and he saw it, "something...to.." He looked at Sasuke evilly, "HIDE!" he pulled the pair of underwear out and shoved it in Sasuke's face.

He'd found exactly what Sasuke hadn't wanted him to find...a pair of girls panites that his clients sometimes made him wear. They were pink and had black around the edges, and some see-through lace around the ass.

"You know...I bet you look real good in these, why didn't you tell me you had these?" Naruto was looking at Sasuke and holding the pair of panties next to him, trying to picture Sasuke wearing these, he'd seen him naked enough times.

Sasuke started to blush with embarrassment, and Sasuke yelled at him even more, "GIMME THEM! Besides...you never asked." Sasuke shoved them back into the drawer and slammed it shut, not even caring that the rest of the drawer was thrown all over the room. He went and sat in the corner and sulked for the next hour.

**XXXX**

I was officially in a bad mood because of Naruto. He'd found the one thing that I'd never wanted him to find...EVER!

It didn't phase me as much as I thought it would though, cause he'd seen me naked enough times for it not to impact him as much as I thought it would. He even tried to imagine me wearing them...stupid pervert.

Gaara was staring at me now. I felt uncomfortable, he must have seen me look at him cause he tore his eyes away from me very quickly. I knew the boy was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with him...I hate to admit it to myself, but I'm in love with my brother. But that damned Kabuto...I just wish he'd leave and never come back. But I can't really ruin my brother's life like that...I guess I'll just have to wait and see how all this mess plays out.

Speaking of plays...I should have left already for opening night. I sighed as I lifted myself off the floor, gave Gaara a nod, and he understood...I looked at Naruto, who was still rampaging through my drawers. I just shook my head in annoyance.

"Will you...?" I looked at Gaara and he put his hand up in front of me before I could finish my sentence.

"I got this, you go, you're late enough." he said and got up off my bed, and walked over to me. He gave me quite the unexpected hug, and walked over to Naruto, grabbed him by the ear, and drug him out the window, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop all the way out of site. All the while Naruto was complaining about his "poor ear".

I smiled to myself, thinking at how great of a friend Gaara is. I went downstairs and found the whole house in an uproar. Upstairs in my room was quieter than this.

"ITACHI! YOU TOO?" My father was screaming at him, Kabuto was here too. Apparently my father didn't like the fact that both of his boys were a little queer. I laughed inwardly at my father and left the house and went to the theater to see if Kakashi and Sakura were there yet. They probably were. Those two are always the first ones there. Sakura was my assistant in all the painting and designs I did. Before I came along, she was the original head of all of the art stuff that went on, on the stage.

I had barely gotten a block away from my front door, and there were already people that recognized me trying to get at me. I told them not today, and probably not ever. I had the right mind to quit this whole whore thing my mother set me up for. But then again, I wouldn't want to disappoint my mother-dearest now would I? I really don't care at the moment, all I care about is getting to the call time, on time so I don't get yelled at by the stage manager...namely Kakashi.

**XXXX**

"Father, I don't think you'd ever understand what me and Sasuke went through to get as far as we are right now. You or mother could never comprehend the struggles the two of us went through just to get this apartment. Sasuke had to walk the streets looking for "work" and I had to convince my supervisor to give me a raise." Itachi was really mad with his parents, Kabuto could tell, and he could also tell where this was going, and he really didn't like it all too much. But, he supposed whatever was going to happen, would happen for a reason, and with Itachi, there was always a reason.

"Itachi, I think you've gotten your point across." He went to touch Itachi's shoulder, but he quickly drew his hand back as Itachi's eye's flared red, and his father shot him a death glare all at once.

"Tell your boyfriend to leave, this is a family argument, I don't think he needs to be hearing any of this. Plus, I don't even like him. I don't like any of this. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR SHIT-FACED BROTHER, ITACHI?" Mr. Uchiha was becoming extremely mad. And Itachi just had the urge to stick a kuni knife down the old man's throat.

"ITAHCI!" Kabuto called, "Calm down, please, you know I don't like it when you get this way, especially when I'm with you..." Kabuto said, almost in a hushed voice.

Itachi's eyes suddenly turned back to their shining onyx black color, and Kabuto settled back down into the soft cushions of the couch.

Itachi sat back down on the couch next to Kabuto.

"Is everyone that lives in this house a fag?" Mr. Uchiha didn't hide his curiosity very well, and his wife jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, earning a grunt of pain from the husband.

"Don't be so rude!" She exclaimed to her husband. "I really don't mind all this one bit! If our boys have chosen their way of life, then let them lead it! We chose ours a long time ago." she said, "I'm sorry Itachi dear, would you be wanting to go see this play your brother's in now?"

"Well, he's not really "in" it per-say, he just designed and built and painted the set with the help of the rest of the stage crew at that theater. But yes mother, I would very much like to get going, seeing as how it starts in an hour." he got himself up, then held his hand out for Kabuto, who greatly took it for support. He was weak from listening to Itachi scream, and didn't feel up to moving much.

**XXXX**

Sasuke was the last person there, and he didn't feel like getting up so he just decided to sit in the corner. A lot of people were there, and they all just kinda stared at him funny for being so anti-social. He was more or less used to it by now.

After another minute or so, he began hearing voices out in the house, people were beginning to file into the theater. He figured he'd take a peek out from behind the curtain to see just how many people had shown up for opening night. He took a look out without moving the curtain too much and found that they almost had a full house. He didn't really have to do much in the show considering he was only a painter, and he only had to maintain the way the stage looked before and after each show. He decided he'd take a nap backstage, and wait for the show to end so he could start cleaning up.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf:** I liked this one...I don't really have much else to say except that I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I'm going to try with all my stories, really hard, I'll try not to discontinue many, one might get the discontinued mark, or I might just get rid of it, I have too many to keep up with.

I had to worry about school, but it's the summer now, and I hope I can get a chance to sit down and work, if I'm not with my friends, I'll work on them.


	6. Dance, Dance Your Heart Out

**The Silver Wolf:** I know it's been a while, and I know people like this story better than my other ones. I'll try and get this one back on it's feet first.

Oh and if anyone has ever watched The Goonies, you'll know where I got Choji's nickname from.

**Warnings: See my profile and/or previous chapters!**

**Chapter 5: Dance, Dance Your Heart Out**

I'd fallen asleep, and I didn't know I would've woken up on my own. Thankfully Sakura had the sense to shake me awake and tell me the last scene was coming up soon, and that curtain call wasn't far away. I had to get my lazy ass up off the floor and make my way to the side of the stage and out the door into the hallway. I ran up the hallway and around the corner and found everyone standing around waiting for the call to run down the aisles. We got in line and ready to run, cause they were doing the Cast curtain call. Then the make up crew, then finally, we were called down. We all ran down the aisles along the side walls of the house and ran in front of the stage, we grabbed hands and took a bow and ran out the door to the left and right of the stage, I ran out the one to the left.

I heard people shuffling around in the lobby out front, and decided I'd go and see if I could find my friend and my brother...I wasn't looking forward to finding my parents in this big crowd and mess of people. Knowing my father he'd make a scene in front of everyone about how worthless I am and that I need a better life, like my brother...damn how I wish I had that life. Thinking about my brother just put me in a bad mood, and I really didn't wanna go anywhere and find anyone anymore.

I heard someone calling out my name in the crown of Stage crew people, it was Choji, or as we all liked to call him, "Chunk". Every weekend he'd always eat all the donuts the stage manager brought in for everyone. Anyway, he made his way through everyone that was between him and myself. He made it to me looking like he was out of breath, and then stood up and looked at me funny.

"Hey Sasuke, we're goin out tonight to celebrate a successful opening night, wanna come with us?" he said to me and gave me those puppy dog eyes, it was kinda funny.

"Depends, where ya goin?" I was gonna go regardless, but I wanted to mess with him a bit. He thinks I'm the coolest person and if I don't wanna go then he forces himself not to go even though he wants to, he's one of those hard-core followers.

"We were gonna go to the dance club just down the road from where you live, I heard it's pretty good there, the Bartender will even serve to underage."

"Sure, I'm game, I think I know the place you're talking about, and if Jake is working tonight, drinks for everyone on me." I said and smiled then there was a cheer from a few more kids standing around listening.

**XXXX**

I don't think Itachi was really expecting sasuke to come out from backstage and say hello to his own family, it just w asn't Sasuke's style, and no one knew that better than Itachi and myself. I looked at the Uchiha parents, and they were waiting around and looking. They were waiting to see Sasuke.

"I think we should go, Sasuke will be busy, he told me he was going out with the stage crew after the show anyway..." Itachi looked at me, smiled, grabbed my hand, and we left out the door. His parents looked shocked, if nothing else. "You can tell him what a great job he did tomorrow mother, if he's even home by then."

"What do you mean, Itachi? Do you just let my little boy go out and do whatever he pleases, and come home whenever he likes?" screamed Mrs. Uchiha.

"I can't really talk him out of the life you put him in mother, we're not idiots, we're your children, and I figured it out. Father trained me to carry on the family, you trained Sasuke to carry your curse. Well, he's carried it pretty damn well so far, and I don't intend to break him of it unless he really wants to break from it." Itachi stared her down for a couple of seconds before she said anything else.

"Let's go..." was all she said for the rest of that night. She knew her son had hit the nail on the head with every word he had said.

**XXXX**

I was sitting at the bar, and a couple girls came up to me and hit on me. It was starting to get annoying so I just flat out told them I was gay, and they left me alone mumbling something about every hot guy always being gay.

Choji just so happened to be sitting next to me one time when I had said that and he backed up a tad.

"Y-You're gay...Sasuke?" he looked at me almost as if to scream.

"You didn't know? I guess I should have told you, it's not fair that you guys don't know that I'm gay, I'll let everyone know eventually. All they have to do is ask." I went back to the drink that was in my hands, I always loved coming here, Itachi would never let any alcohol in the house. I was just happy that Jake was working tonight, he gave me all the free drinks I wanted since he'd been a client of mine. He'd be one guy that I'd probably still take, just for the free drinks. I was starting to get that hazy, sleepy feeling and I knew it was time to leave. I told Jake I'd see him later, and I told everyone good bye and left for home.

It was early still, and I couldn't believe how sleepy I was this early. Usually I'd be able to last at least three in the morning, then I'd fall asleep and wake up at eight.

I walked into the house to a sight I really wasn't ready for. It was my mother and father sitting on one side of the living room, and Itachi and Kabuto sitting on the other side of the room. Everything was eerie and quiet, not a sound was to be made except for the door closing behind me.

It was the stupidest thing I'd ever walked in on, and I didn't intend to stay around for it. I took a glance at everyone sitting, and they were all staring at each other, so I was good, I went over to the stairs, and went upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard Itachi say something...

"Leave him, this is the first time he's actually been home before it was midnight." then I heard nothing else. I silently thanked my older brother in my own mind and heart, and went into my room and silently closed the door behind me. When I turned around I found Gaara sitting in my window. I had forgotten about leaving it open.

"How was the show? I didn't go, something came up." he said hoping down out of the window.

I took my shirt off and threw it across the room into a clothes basket, and looked for a pair of sweat pants to sleep in. "It was alright, I assume it went smoothly, or someone would have woken me up to help them with something. And since no one did wake me up for anything I'm assuming it went well. I was woken up only by Sakura when the show was over." I found the pair of pants I was looking for, and quickly threw my jeans and soda stained boxers into a corner and changed into the sweat pants.

When I looked back at Gaara, he was looking away from me, and when he turned back around, his faced was tinted pink, but it looked red in the darkly lit room. I remembered how attracted Gaara was to me and then I felt bad, "Sorry...I just wanted to get changed and I really didn't expect to find you waiting for me in my own room." I went over to him and stood next to him. It might have been the alcohol, it might not have been, but I was in the mood, and Itachi was downstairs with Kabuto, and Naruto wasn't here, and it was really hard to stay away from Gaara.

"I know you love me, why haven't you ever asked me to have sex with you like Naruto has?" I sat down on the couch in front of him only in a pair of pants and shirtless. His face grew darker.

"I have more self control than that idiot does, he'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to him. You looked trashed, this isn't how it should be."

"I know, I have been drinking, but I'm not drunk, drunks don't know when to stop and don't know they're drunk." I said that and he felt a little better. He walked over to me bed and sat down on the edge and stared at the floor. I looked at him from where I was sitting on the couch, and he looked far too lonely for my liking. I got up and went and sat down next to him. I turned his head so he was facing me, and I looked him dead in the eyes. "We can't be too loud, my parents and my brother and his boyfriend are all downstairs."

"That's the whole thing Sasuke, I can be loud, that's why I'm leaving." Gaara went to get up but I dragged him back down. I pulled him into a kiss before he could have put up any resistance.

**XXXX**

I was a little surprised at first and I wanted to push away...I really did. But Sasuke had a firm hold on my neck, and I couldn't move without really hurting myself. I knew this was something I'd always wanted, and I think he knew that too. But I know he didn't like me like this, he was in love with his older sibling. I couldn't help myself, I knew this wasn't right, but I felt right.

He pulled me down on top of him and I just fell right over, I could hear his brother yelling about something downstairs, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice it at all. All he was worried about was getting my shirt off, and then my pants. Holy shit, Sasuke really was a whore.

**XXXX**

"I can't believe you Itachi, you hurt your mother's feelings, and it didn't even seem like you cared." my father was really starting to get on my nerves, and I couldn't focus on what I realy wanted to focus on. Kabuto and Sasuke were here, and then I heard the bed shift above me. Someone else was up there with Sasuke, and that got me a little worried. I wouldn't have any way of knowing what was going on up there unless Sasuke told me who it was and what was happening.

He did come home looking a little drunk, and that made me worry even more, especially if it was Gaara that was up there. Gaara I know loves Sasuke, but he's never gotten in bed with Sasuke. But Sasuke was drunk and I don't know what he'll convince Gaara into doing. Knowing my little brother, he could make people do just about anything that he wanted them to do.

I had to stop thinking about Sasuke, Kabuto was sitting right next to me. Besides, he's my brother, it's wrong to think of family like that. I have a boyfriend, Kabuto gave up everything he had to be with me. If I hadn't taken him in, he'd still be with that abusive bitch Oorochimaru. I hope that this didn't end the way I think it's going to end. I just want my parents to leave so I can be with Kabuto.

I needed to talk to Kabuto about how I feel, about him, and about Sasuke. This whole night wasn't going to be easy, but I knew what had to be done. Then I heard my father start yelling again.

"Are you even listening to me Itachi Uchiha??!!" my father looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"No father, I'm not, I was thinking about something else that's a little bit more important than you yelling at me." I looked my father dead in the eyes, and I just wish he'd leave so I can spend time with the people that I really care about instead of them. These two clowns don't even have the right to call themselves my parents. They did nothing for my brother or myself.

"You disappoint me, my son, I will be leaving in the morning, and no buts dear, we will leave these boys to their lives. We will adopt another child in hopes that boy will carry on our family name. These two obviously won't." my father got up, and went into the guest bedroom that he and my mother were sharing while they were here, but they'd be gone in the morning, so I could tell Sasuke the good news. He heard a yell from upstairs, and he figured that'd be Gaara, cause Sasuke's voice is deep, but not that deep, geez.

**XXXX**

I can't remember when I fell asleep that night, but I did remember what I had done that night. I turned to my right, and found a completely naked Gaara sleeping next to me. It'd be weird if he woke up and he saw me staring at him, but then he'd think I was mean for just getting up without waking him up. I didn't need this issue, my parents were here, and I needed to get up and cleaned up, I still felt sticky, and sweaty. I got up and went to go and start my day.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: **Oh...well that wasn't too bad, at least I don't think it was. I'm working on a new story, I think this one will be cool. It's called Even The Undead Need Love. It's gonna be another Naruto fic. Look for it!!


	7. The Door Vs The Window Vs The Wall

**The Silver Wolf: **This seems to be going nicely. I rather like it! ... anyway..on we go.

**The Usual Warnings and Disclaimers if you don't mind.**

**Chapter 6: The Door Vs. The Window Vs. The Wall**

When Itachi told me that mother and father had left earlier that morning, I was really relieved, and wanted to jump for joy. But you know, that would be a little too out of character for me, so I just gave a slight smirk and that was the end of my jumping for joy.

"Sasuke...?" I heard my name whispered behind me, and turned to meet Gaara's stoic eyes. Damn, they were some kinda weird blue that just tore your soul from your body. I guess I never noticed that until recently because of unscheduled events. I kinda blushed at my thoughts about last night. Gaara was right when he said that he was loud, he screamed my name more times than I'd like to admit. It was probably embarrassing on his part, but he did warn me about that before I did anything to him. He was the one that wanted to leave and not have anything take place that night.

"Hey Gaara...look, I'm sorry about last night." I wanted to finish explaining but he wouldn't let me, he shoved his hand in my face and started talking.

"Save your explanations for someone who really needs them, I'm fully aware of last nights events and the cause of them as well." he gave me a smirk as he pulled his shirt over his kuni scratched body, "Just don't let it happen again, or I might not be able to leave next time." he grabbed his ninja crap that he always carried around with him, and jumped out my window and left.

"Does that boy ever use a door?" Itachi asked as he had witnessed the whole scene unfold.

"I don't think so, I think it's a phobia if you ask me. He doesn't even use the door at his own house." I looked at my brother and gave him one of those not knowing looks.

"You don't say...?"

"I've seen it done, he hops up onto a tree branch and climbs in the upstairs window into his sister's room, falls, hits the floor cause the window is a little high up, runs down the stairs, then lets me in through the back door and not the front..." I had to take a breath after saying all of that with out taking one.

"You have some odd friends...at least Naruto uses a door, not a wall."

"It's not a wall, it's a window."

"A window's in a wall, Sasuke. Hence, he uses a wall to get in."

"But he doesn't go through the wall, he goes through the window that's in the wall, yes, but the window is not the wall. HA!" I pointed a finger in my brother's face and he slunk back and leaned against the bathroom door.

"You win, it's a window." Itachi just laughed at me ran into the bathroom and slammed and locked the door and wouldn't let me in. "Hey, you won the debate, let the loser use the bathroom first!"

"YOU'RE MEAN!!!" I screamed at the door and I just heard a toothbrush hit the door and that was the end of that little conversation.

I decided I would just sit and chill in my room and wait for my brother to get out. He always took so fucking long in the shower it was unheard of.

**XXXX**

About an hour later he finally came out of the shower and laughed at me. I ran in there and slammed the door in his face.

"Wait! SASUKE! I FORGOT SOMETHING!!"

"FUCK OFF! MY TURN!!"I screamed back at him and this time I threw the toothbrush at the door and I heard him stomp off down the hall to his room.

What the hell could he have left in here that he didn't want me finding? I looked around, and lying on the sink I found a magazine...oh geez...I could have cared less. I got my shower and got out as quickly as I could, I had plans to just roam around the city today with Naruto in toe.

I ran into my room, well...not before my brother grabbed me and my towel nearly fell off, and I had to grab for it.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at him.

"Being queer, what's it look like?"

I was at a loss for words at that moment, and I couldn't move. This was nice...but it was an extremely awkward nice...I felt funny...goddamnit!

"ITACHI!!!"

**XXXX**

I went to knock on the door to Sasuke's house but not before I heard a loud scream, "ITACHI!!"

I backed up a tad and waited a few more minutes...oh say, 20. Then I decided to try the window. I'd pull a Gaara on Sasuke and I know he'd kill me for it, but it's fun. I climbed up the drain pipe on the side of the house and reached over to the windowsill and climbed in. I looked around Sasuke's room, but there was no Sasuke.

I went to move my foot, but I tripped over something and fell face first into the side of Sasuke's ginormous bed. What the hell...? SASUKE? The hell was he doin on the fucking floor...?

"Dude!" I yelled into his ear. He jumped almost two feet into the air and looked around.

"Where in the hell did you come from?"

"The window." I pointed behind me and low and behold, an open window.

"Don't you freaky people know how to use a door? We do have one you know..." Sasuke moaned loudly, in pain it seemed, and then got up and sat on the couch.

"The hell happened to you?" I asked and he just sat there...did he fall back asleep? Damnit. I got up to go yell in his ear again but I was halted. He pointed at me.

"Yell in my ear again, and watch what happens...and if you must know what happened to me, Itachi happened..."

"Another wrestling match loss?" I think I hit the nail on the head with that one, he just moaned in pain again and rubbed his head. Seemed like he had a head ache. Well no shit, Itachi mostly knocks people in the head. Haha, I made a funny...in the head...I looked down...oh...ow...never mind. I made myself cringe at the thought.

**XXXX**

Naruto made a weird face, and I could only imagine what he was thinking of, here I was sitting in front of him only in a pair of pants, and him standing over me...blah blah blah, this was getting real old real fast with him. Then he went and sat on the floor in front of me.

"So what are we gonna do now? We got the whole day...at least until that stupid call time of yours."

"It's not stupid, it's required."

"No it's not, you can quit."

"Not an option, I put too much time and work into that show to just up and leave." I kinda verbally slapped him around a little bit, but he didn't seem to mind too much. After all, he knew better than to get on my bad side.

I decided that since there really was nothing to do today until it was call time, I decided to take Naruto out for Ramen, since he'd told me he hadn't had any in a while and he was dead broke. We got to the Ramen stand and everyone knew Naruto there, I wasn't surprised.

"Naruto, hey, who's your friend?" said the waitress that came up to us.

"Hey chill out, he don't like girls. I'll just have the usual by the way." he quickly grabbed her and turned her away. I had told him earlier I didn't like Ramen and was only coming here for him...and cause it was something to do.

**XXXX**

I found Gaara where I thought I might find him, holding up a wall down one of the old abandoned ally ways in the old part of the city. He didn't notice me at first, but as I walked closer to him his body tensed and he readied an attacking stance.

"Calm down, it's only Itachi." I said, and I watched his shoulders slump and his muscles relax.

"What are you doing in this part of the city? Shouldn't you be out at a fancy night club or something with your rich ass boyfriend?" he looked at me with slitted eyes and I could just hear how angry he was to see me.

"I'm here to let you in on something. I've been going around telling Sasuke's clients that he's no longer in business with anyone. I need you and Naruto to not get in bed with him for a while, alright? Just to make my words convincing. I need to get him out of this hell hole of a life he's in. And I think it's been working."

"And just how do you know it's working? He still gets trashed every weekend and then ends up with SOMEONE in his bed. But then again, isn't that how your weekend plays out too? Only it's the same person every weekend instead of a different one." Gaara's shrill voice rang through the ally and it seemed like it had changed an octave too, but I wasn't going there.

"I know it's working, because he talks to me like my little brother again, he seems happier now that he's not in bed with some random weirdo every night. I know it's working Gaara, just help me keep Naruto away from him...won't you?" he looked at me with every bit of pity he had in his body.

"I'll keep Naruto away from him as long as I can, in that way, cause if I try too hard, they'll think something's up. Plus, Sasuke even asked me the same thing, it means a lot more now. I might actually get my friend back. I'll see you around later..." he jumped up on top of the buildings above and left jumping from rooftop to rooftop and out of my sight.

I was happy Gaara was going to give me a hand in this, cause he's with Sasuke and Naruto a lot more than I am...now all I have to worry about is...how am I going to break this news to Kabuto?

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: **Eh...I don't have much to say except leave some love for the starved authoress. A suggestion on where and how Itachi should break the news to Kabuto would be nice...;


	8. Weird Songs Stuck In My Head

**The Silver Wolf:** you know what I recently noticed? How my chapters turn out depends on the music I'm listening to at the time I write them...I've been listening to Insane Clown Posse for a while, and my soon to be created vampfic is going quite well. Insane Clown Posse is weird like that...but I have to listen to My Chemical Romance or Fall Out Boy to write this one, but I'm gonna listen to Insane Clown Posse this time, lemme know how it goes.

**DO NOT OWN INSANE CLOWN POSSE LYRICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Same warnings and such...see the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 7: Weird Songs Stuck In My Head**

I felt weird today for some reason. I think my encounter with Gaara made me think of how completely unaware of Sasuke's life I was. Gaara on the street didn't seem anything like the Gaara that always visited here. The Gaara that I met in the ally yesterday was seductive and evil. More or less not very friendly, like the ninja he really was. But when he's here, he lets his guard fall, not a wise thing Gaara, not wise at all.

I couldn't keep living like this, it was too weird. I had to break up with Kabuto, this seemed like it was getting more and more like the tale of the three little piggy's, Sasuke's version. In the end, the piggy's wound up being the stupid bitches and the wolf eventually killed them all off one at a time, and it got annoyingly sad and then it just didn't go anywhere anymore. This was kinda like that. Very emotionally violent...I remember a few lines to that song Sasuke would always rap when things got overly dramatic, it was by one of his weird goth rapper people. Actually I remembered the whole dang song, and now it was stuck in my head...damnit thanks a lot Sasuke...

' _the first little piggy_

_his house is made of wood_

_he lives in a chicken turkey piggy neighborhood_

_he likes to fuck his sister and drink his moonshine_

_a typical redneck filthy fucking swine_

_I rode into town with my axe and holster_

_everybody knows about the wicked piggy roster_

_a farmer at the border, he tried to take me out_

_I drew my axe with a quickness and cut his chicken feathers out_

_I walked in the village and to the piggy's place_

_he opened up his door and shot me in the face_

_it blew me off the porch, it cracked my head in half_

_but I'm a juggalo so it only made me laugh_

_40 in hand, I rose from the dead_

_and threw with all my might and made a 'pink' noise off his head_

_Since we out west, I had a little fun, _

_and pulled his fucking tongue out the back of his cranium'_

That was the first verse to a very disturbing song I always heard him singing, he said it was one of his favorite songs cause he said he always felt like Violent J, I guess that's the rapper guy's name. It had a catchy beat about it though, that much I remember.

I let my mind wander too much into that stupid song I had forgotten about the important thing at the moment. I had to break up with Kabuto and let him down easy so he didn't go commando vengeance on me and go back to Oorochimaru. But I saw that coming either way...it seemed there was no easy way out of this. Somehow I see The Uchiha Brothers Vs Kabuto's "Crowd" coming very soon. Kabuto had a lot of friends, but he wouldn't really talk about any of them cause he said he didn't like remembering the days when he was a ninja. If all of his friends were still practicing ninjas I was in trouble.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Sasuke and Naruto pranced in through the front door. They seemed like they were in an extremely good mood. I had hoped Gaara would have been with them, I told him to keep an eye on Naruto. Obviously he wasn't here, I kinda got mad.

Sasuke gave me a weird look and I calmed down cause I've never seen his face like that, but it seemed so familiar at the same time, like from some distant memory. He ran upstairs and Naruto quickly followed in toe.

"Was that a smile...?" I was confused.

**XXXX**

"I got this weird song stuck in my head man...can't get rid of it!!!" I yelled and Naruto had to cover his ears.

"Yeah? Lil' louder, can't quite hear you..." he fell onto my bed and threw a pillow at me, I suppose I deserved that one. He was, after all, standing right next to me...oops...

"I got the Great Milenko song stuck in my head, the halls of illusion just keep replaying in my head..."

"You really need to stop listening to them, they're weird enough just with the clown make-up they wear. And then they go and sing about murdering people and a dark carnival and all this other horseshit. I don't like them I don't even know how you can stand them."

I wasn't listening to him, I.C.P was on of the best things I listen to, and then Under The Moon crept into my mind, and then I started thinking about Itachi again, and how he'd almost killed Kabuto. That's what Under The Moon was about, someone killing someone for someone else.

' _I know that you are out there, somewhere underneath the moon...'_

I'd hate to be all locked up in a jail cell like that, always thinking about the one I sacrificed my freedom for. By the end of the song...oi...never mind. Too much thinking about one thing that doesn't need to be dwelled on.

I hated doing that. Now Naruto was giving me those "you're doing it again" looks and I quickly sat down and thought nothing more of the stupid song. But it wasn't stupid...wait. Stopping!!!

**XXXX**

I think I showed up a bit unannounced and a little too quietly, I scared the shit outta Sasuke. It's not like it's every day that I come in through a window. And Naruto acts like it's the first time he's seen me do something like this.

"You know, I do have a door on my house Gaara, that's what it's there for." Sasuke said to me, but I didn't care I just sat down on the bed and made myself comfortable.

"Yea, I know, but I think I like your window a lot better than your door. It's a habit Sasuke, it's hard to break. As they say, 'You can never teach an old dog new tricks.'" I said and poked Naruto in the head.

"Hey! What was that for you nut job!?" he screamed at me. He really actually kinda hurt my ears just a little bit. But I didn't mind, I just had to keep him off of Sasuke like Itachi had asked of me. It was actually harder a feat than I had originally thought it was going to be. Naruto seemed to be all over the boy for some reason or another, and I didn't know what to say or how to get him off of the other boy.

It was actually starting to annoy me just a little bit, because Sasuke was trying to watch his movie and Naruto was climbing all over top of him and everything.

I grabbed Naruto by the collar and jumped out the window of Sasuke's room. I took Naruto to the slums where the three of us first met, I figured it'd set off some emotions.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf:** I'm so sorry everyone, this is the only thing I've had a chance to work on. I'm worried about graduating high school this summer and starting college in July. I'll be doing more since I have my grades up now.


End file.
